edsadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eds Adventures of the Lion King Full Story
The Eds Adventures of the Lion King (also known as The Eds Adventures of the Lion King Full Story) is another Ed, Edd n Eddy crossover created by Russeluke. It appeared on youtube in May 2010. The Eds help Timon find a new home, while stumbling Pumbaa along with Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff who have come to Earth for a visit. Meanwhile Ash and his gang hang around with Simba as he learns how to be the new king of the Pride Lands. After these two groups collide at the Eds, Timon, and Pumbaa's new home, they must unite to defeat the reign of Scar, whom Azula and Team Rocket work for. editTrivia. Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fred, Azula, Team Rocket (Jesse, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. The story is told to Johnny 2x4 by Ed, Edd, Eddy, Timon, and Pumbaa while they are stuck in his wall. editPlot Revisions. The film was entirely revised, leaving out some of the scenes and musical numbers from the Lion King. After Simba, Nala, Ash and his gang run off from the Hyenas at the Elephant Graveyard, they stumble at the gorge where they eventually get chased by a stampede of Wildebeest. Nala joins Simba, Ash and the others when they run away. After Simba, Nala, Ash, and his gang run away, they stumble upon a place known as the Hunting Grounds where Dinosaurs and other ferocious creatures roam, as seen when a Tyrannosaurus and a Spinosaurs clash while the crew tries to escape. After the stampede at the gorge leaves at Simba's sight and Mufasa is killed, the stampede then runs towards, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Timon, Pumbaa, Kirby, Tiff and Tuff. They make their escape by diving into a stream that eventually leads to a waterfall. Simba tells the Eds, Timon, and Pumbaa that Mufasa was killed in the stampede, whilst he doesn't in the original film. The Eds and Ash's crew decide to wait until the time is right for Simba to come back to the Pride Lands and face Scar. Simba and Nala argue wither they should go back to the Pride Lands after they have fully grown. Simba doesn't think so, since of feeling so bad about his father's death and it's better to live the lifestyle of Hakuna Matata instead. In the film, Rafiki never shows Simba that Mufasa lives in him or how he will face his past; He learns for himself and the rest of the crew tag along with him to finally face Scar. In the film, it never shows Simba and Nala sharing affections for each other. Scar gets eaten by a Spinosaurus that came from the Hunting Grounds. Like Disneydaniel93's film Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Ed, Edd, N Eddy episodes, Ed, Edd, N Eddy's Big Picture Show, Kirby! Right Back At Ya!, episodes, and Pokemon movies 1-13 movie series. Despite Ash and his friends have already met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, it is an alternate version to this film of how Ash and his friends met Simba and his friends. editCut off songs. Be Prepared. Can you feel the love tonight?